1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to configuration of cell update message.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division—Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division—Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In UMTS networks, a user equipment (UE) indicates the capabilities of the UE to a base station and/or a network in a cell update message. In legacy networks, for example, networks based on 3GPP pre-release 8 standards, the size of the cell update message is generally configured by the network, for example, to 21 bytes.
For UEs that can support 3GPP Release 8 (or later), the UEs can support additional features and indicate these new capabilities in a cell update message to the network. However, the size of the cell update message from the UE may exceed the size configured by the network and may result in failure of cell update procedure. One approach to address this problem is to reduce the size of the cell update message by removing a “Measured Results on RACH” information element (IE) from the cell update message. But, the size of the cell update message may still exceed the size configured by the network even after the “Measured Results on RACH” IE is removed from the cell update message.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for dynamically configuring a cell update message that is within the size allowed by the network without negatively impacting the performance of the UE and/or network.